Boy Meets Boy, Boy Tries to Kill Boy
by Dave the L's gal
Summary: The very original story of what happens to Ralph after he gets off the island. You know what makes it even more original? It eventually becomes a Ralph/Jack fic! Oh my GOD I am so original! Rated M for later chapters and...cough..."colorful" language. R


Hey there everyone! "Guess whose back with a band new rap? /And I don't need rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation!"

**Summary:** The very original story of what happens to Ralph after he gets off the island. You know what makes it even more original? It eventually becomes a Ralph/Jack fic! Oh my GOD I am so original! I did move it up to the 1960s/1970s since I wanted to have post-traumatic stress disorder, which I'm pretty sure wasn't a diagnosed disorder until the Vietnam War veterans got home. Plus, I wanted to make the gay thing a bit more acceptable. At least it was better in the 70s versus the 50s.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lord of the Flies_, and I most likely never will. I would say I'd love to own it like I say for my _Harry Potter_ stories, but I don't think there's as much reward for owning Golding's work seeing as most kids who've read it want to kill William Golding...but it is a beautiful book that I love. I do not own the above quoted Eminem song, "Lose It."

**Chapter One: The Comfort Position**

The parents of Ralph Paul Emerson were very concerned for the safety of their one and only son. They assumed when they got the call that their child was safe that it would be all alright again; he'd be reunited with his parents as well as his older sisters, Ella and Noelle; he'd go right back into the school systems happy as ever; he'd eventually find a nice woman to settle down with and marry, providing Waldo Ralph and Elaine Paige Emerson many grandchildren.

This, however, did not go to plan.

Sure, Waldo and Elaine expected _some_ problems from their son after being away for almost a full year; it was only natural after all. But after giving his parents and sisters hugs, he started crying. Now this circumstance really led to crying at some point, so Waldo and Elaine were not concerned by this (though naval officer Waldo was a bit uncomfortable with the big display of emotion), the thing was, the crying never seemed to stop. Ralph would burst into tears over "insignificant" details, like his father putting on his reading glasses, hearing the church choir singing, and even just episodes of silly shows like _Gilligan's Island_.

What happened next scared the parents more than the crying. Sometimes he was just empty. Ralph was just a hallow of a person when he wasn't crying or sleeping, speaking in almost a perfect monotone level of infliction. Their son would lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling or sleep, barely eating and still crying when his triggers appeared.

One day, Noelle was watching _Gilligan's Island_ when Ralph made an adventure down the stairs. The whole family started changing stations whenever he entered and one of his "weird" triggers was on the telly, but Noelle didn't hear Ralph walking. Then he spoke from right behind her, "They did not get anything on that show right." Noelle jumped and the remote flew a few feet from her hands. She grabbed it quickly and turned it off, but Ralph just collapsed horizontally on the couch and stared blankly at the floral wallpaper as Noelle attempted to apologize. His green eyes were shiny from fresh tears.

But worse than the emptiness and the unending tears were the nightmares that occurred every time he tried to sleep. Every night Ralph would awake in cold sweats, shivering nonstop, occasionally screaming.

One day Elaine couldn't deny that her son needed help. He had a very intense episode when his mom brought pig meat home from the store and he helped unload it from the bag; his mom and sisters (his dad was at work) didn't realize that he was experiencing a flashback to the big feast on the island and he soon started freaking out. All he saw was the torn up pig, the torn up Simon, and all the kids ripping him up. Ralph started ripping the meat and crying from the 

episode. His mom ran over while his sisters stood in shock. Elaine held him tightly and calmed him down. He later announced he was going to be a vegetarian ("What? Do you want to become some Nancy boy?" his father asked before Elaine, Ella, and Noelle gave him the look of death and he stopped talking immediately.)

Finally, Waldo and Elaine decided to give a psychologist a try despite Waldo's former feelings of it being nothing of use. They reserved two hours with Dr. Smith, a man in his thirties who specialized in teenage/childhood/family traumas. At two thirty on a sunny Wednesday afternoon, all five Emerson's were sitting in a clean office containing a desk, a psychiatrist's couch, and multiple chairs. The daughters and the parents sat in the chairs and Ralph sat on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest and bowing his head to his knees, shaking slightly.

Dr. Smith entered the room and greeted everyone with a smile. He went down the line and gave everyone a handshake and made sure he could put the name to the face. When he got to Ralph, the boy just lifted his head ever so slightly, than lowered it back into his knees. Dr. Smith clasped his shoulder before walking over to his chair to start the session.

"As I said, I'm Dr. Smith. Now, I got a brief explanation on the phone, but I'd like to hear a longer one now." He glanced at Ralph, but then decided to turn to Waldo and Elaine so Ralph wouldn't need to go inside his personal trauma until necessary.

Waldo glanced at Ralph out of the corner of his eye before launching into the story. "Well," he began, "The war was getting dangerous and there was a false alarm. They went to single gender schools then, and all the single gender schools in the district were grouped together. The girls got sent to a safety destination the parents had set up, but the boys were just shoved on a plane. Ella went by train with Noelle to my aunt and uncle's house. I can't believe we let them be split up, but…it seemed right at the time." Waldo broke off and looked at his shoes, not wanting to say aloud that he hoped that if any were attacked that not all of them would be damaged.

"Then," Mrs. Emerson continued, "the plane…the plane…it was attacked. The boys crashed on an island no one knew about and the pilot and the other adults died. All the boys were left alone on the island to fend for themselves, and they stayed there for a year.

"When Ralph got back he…" she glanced at her son before continuing on, "wasn't himself. He cries and he's depressed and he has nightmares every night so he barely sleeps. And he'll get upset over random things. And I already told you about the meat episode. I don't know what to say…we just want him to be able to be happy again. I don't want him to have to have these problems during his whole life."

"Has Ralph ever told the whole story of what happened on the island?" Dr. Smith asked, keeping his eyes on Ralph.

The Emerson's all shook their heads at once.

"Ralph?" Dr. Smith kneeled right in front of Ralph as he spoke. "Ralph?" The fair headed boy slowly looked up, barely lifting his chin of his chest, "Could you tell me about your year on the island?" Ralph slowly gave a slight nod. "Do you mind if your family stays and listens?" Then Ralph surprised all of them.

"They'll…hate…me," he whispered.

"What did you say?" The psychologist asked.

"They'll…hate…me," he said louder, lifting his head all the way up.

"Honey," Elaine said, suddenly sitting on his right side, "we could never hate you."

"You. Don't. Know. What. Happened," Ralph replied. "You'll think I'm crazy or you'll hate me," he declared in the most he'd spoken since he got back.

"Ralphy," his mother started again, "We know you went through difficulties and we'll believe what you say. We love you. We want you to get better, and you can't if you don't say what happened."

"Ralph?" Dr. Smith asked tentatively, "It's still your choice if you let them stay or not, but all of us in here want you to get better, and we know you are not crazy." He took a deep breath, "So, can your family stay and hear what happened? That way you won't have to say it twice."

The fair boy took a deep breath and launched into his story. He thought of everything he could remember: meeting Piggy, the conch, the first death, the fight for power, Simon's death, Piggy's death, hunting, how he almost died...

"When I first got there, I met Piggy."

"Piggy?"

"I…I don't know his real name. He told me that people always called him that and I…started calling him that and everyone else did. He was called that until he died." Ralph avoided everyone's eyes and stared at his knee caps.

"We found a conch shell and I blew it and all the boys came** (1)**. Boys from around six years old to the choir boys around thirteen years old joined me and Piggy. Since I found the conch, everyone but the choir boys voted me as leader instead of Jack, which caused the first strain.

"I told them we had to light a fire so we could be seen and get rescued. We headed onto the hill and used Piggy's glasses to light a fire on some wood we brought up there. That's when we had the first casualty, this little kid with a mulberry mark on his cheek.

"Soon, the choir became hunters and all the boys either sat around and did nothing or hunted for pigs—no one but me and Simon worked on building the huts. I tried talking to Jack since they weren't even successful. He wouldn't listen. He took me on a hunt and I understood. It felt so powerful and great…

"I tried holding a meeting but it was chaotic. The biguns mistreated the littleuns; no one followed the rules; people wouldn't listen or follow the rule of only talking when you had the conch.

"Jack started his own tribe. They invited us to a feast and they started this warrior dance. Simon," Ralph spoke the rest of the sentence fast, "came in and he was carrying something that made us think he was the beast the littleuns thought existed in the forest. He…he…died.

"Soon they attacked my side and forced Samneric on their side. Piggy and I went to talk sense into them, and they. Killed. Him." Ralph started speaking with a tight jaw, "Roger rolled this rock and it crushed Piggy and it crushed his glasses. The only fire left was the one they had.

"They hunted me down, drove me out. They set the whole forest on fire. They didn't care if they destroyed it; they just wanted me to either die or be cornered. Thankfully the naval officer arrived and we were saved by the fire sent out to kill me."

Miraculously, he managed not to cry until he finished. He gave out silent, shaking sobs. But it all wasn't in sadness; true, he remembered and mourned the death of three innocent children, but it was such a relief to get it out of his system and off his chest. Elaine walked over and hugged Ralph, as did Noelle and Ella. Waldo clapped his hand to Ralph's shoulder, embarrassed by the amount of emotion in the room.

Dr. Smith gave the family time to soothe Ralph and quiet down before he started talking. "Well, Ralph, do you know about the Vietnam War?"

Ralph thought it was a bit of an odd question but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's not get into politics or any of that," Dr. Smith continued, eyeing Waldo, "The point I'm trying to make is that the boys coming back to the US are experiencing something I think you're experiencing. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Here," Dr. Smith said, writing down something. He offered it to Ralph who looked blankly at it. He shifted his eyes and then gave it to Elaine. "This is a prescription for an antidepressant/anti-anxiety drug. It should help Ralph a lot."

Waldo snorted but looked down submissively after Elaine looked at him. "Thank you, Dr. Smith," she said, taking the prescription.

"We're out of time, but I want you to make another appointment for next week. Eventually we might be able to go down to two weeks or once month, but we definitely need to do once a week for a while now." Dr. Smith looked at Ralph, "And I think it should just be me and Ralph for a while." Elaine nodded and set up a time when he could return next week.

When they left, Ralph was even more depressed.

_They hate me, _Ralph thought as he sat in the back of their car, his legs to his chest in his all too familiar comfort position.

—

Yeah, this is pretty dark. But I like it! Hope you do to! R&R!!

**1** that is the dirtiest thing I've written that actually sounds and is supposed to be innocent. Heheheheehehehe :D


End file.
